crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton Fairfax
'Colton Alexander Fairfax II '''is the current Duke of the Western Islands in The Kingdom of Dandra. He is an archer and his weapon is the traditional Bow and Arrow. He currently lives in a relatively small castle called the Springwick Palace (home of the Western Islands Duke), located somewhere close to the coast of Springwick Island in Western Islands, Dandra. Biography Born to a wealthy family in the Autumn of 1201 in Darson City, Colton was treated like royalty. As much as he didn't want to, he was. He got anything he want, but the era was 1200s and not much was invented then anyways. At the young age of six, his eldest brother, Theodore, died of an unknown cause. Perhaps a very dangerous illness or suicide, but it is not known exactly. Does it matter? No, not as much because Theodore died when he was twelve. Colton's other brother, Phillip, was the opposite of Colton. Phillip was rude, selfish, callous, vile, and any other despicable words you could think of. He absolutely despised his family and wanted to run away, but he couldn't. Knighthood At the age of twelve, Colton's parents, Baldwin and Katherine, assigned Colton to start training for knighthood. They sent him to relative, who happened to be a knight, far away from Darson City so that relative could train Colton the use of weapons and, most importantly, the skills to ride and use a horse in combat. Colton was a squire to his uncle, who taught him and trained him. Colton had no problem with this. He never actually thought of what he would be growing up, so being a knight, he thought, was a good start. When he was seventeen years old, his uncle finally finished training him and Colton was sent back to his home city. There, he was ceremoniously pledged to become a full-fledged knight. Two years later at the age of nineteen, he had thoughts about changing occupations. He wanted to work as something else. He approached his mother and ill father and told them the news. They were, of course, very sad by his decision. Phillip, in some confusing anger, stomped out and fled to Ukon, a whole different kingdom. Death of Baldwin After a year of difficult and problematic caring for his father, Baldwin finally died during his sleep. Colton came by bedside to care for his father, but it was too late. The ceremony to bury Baldwin was to take place the next day, and Colton and his mother Katherine expected to see Phillip arrive. They had sent him a carrier pigeon about the tragic death of his father. Unfortunately, Phillip was no where to be seen. A week after the ceremony, Colton traveled to Ukon in search for Phillip. Katherine had been worried that Phillip never recieved the message so she sent Colton, who glumly accepted, to go and share the horrible news with Phillip. "''As if Phillip would care about the death of his own father..." Colton would always mutter. After days of searching, Colton found Phillip living in the province of Lefan in southern Ukon. Colton confronted Phillip, careful not to sound too angry. Phillip then revealed that he did recieve the message, and Colton was then furious and full of anger at why Phillip never came to the death of his own father. After a heated argument, Colton stomped out and returned to Darson City, which then he reluctantly told his mother the news. Katherine was saddened by how Phillip acted, but she quicky got over it. Mastering the Bow & Arrow Colton was still an unemployed twenty year old, still living in his mother's home, who manages to stay perfectly healthy. He also looked quite young for a twenty year old and many thought he was as young as sixteen. Thinking of giving up and ending his life, Colton then met Bennett, a young bowman only a year older than Colton. Their friendship grew and Bennett started teaching Colton the art of the bow and arrow. Colton kept it a secret after he mastered the bow and arrow in a mere four years! The Knight Outfit At city festivals, greetings and such, Colton wore a knight outfit that the city of Darson persuaded him to. A few years before, they were on the verge of having yet another succesful knight: Colton Fairfax. But then he decided to change, etc, you know the story. Saddened by the fact that he couldn't become a knight, the least they could ask for was for him to wear his old knight outfit, which Colton gladly accepted to do! Accepting the Duke position At the young age of twenty-six, Colton was accepted to take the Duke position after the old one had vanished. Colton was ecstatic, to start his new life as a Duke of the Western Islands. His duties are to control the duchy or the dukedom, the territory ruled by the duke or duchess. Marriage While Colton was doing his daily Western Islands inspection, he met a woman about the same age as him. They fell in love once they met and they were soon married. Angela is now the new Duchess of the Western Islands. Personality Colton is very nice and generous. He often checked in his province, coming out to see all citizens, talk to them and see how they're doing. When he sees someone out in the street he attempts to help them. He is very patriotic although he doesn't show it. He is also very protective of his family and province and is not at all bad-tempered. He is calm in bad situations and manages to handle them carefully. Although during battles, he hardly participates. He usually just stays back and leads the regiment, but doesn't actually fight. On rare times, he would go out and battle along. Appearance Colton is a tall 6'3" with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He inherited his eyes from his father and his hair from his mother. But, his tall height was from an unknown inheritance, as his family were usually all so short. He's got light skin but had a somewhat pale colour as a young child. Attire Like I mentioned before, Colton wore his knight outfit to festivals, and greetings, etc. His weapon is the bow and arrow, and often, he wears a green hooded cloak, with the hood up covering most of his face, and carries his bow and arrow around. When he goes out with this casual outfit, most don't recognize it's him until Colton either takes off the hood or speaks. Possesions Bow And Arrow This is Colton's bow & arrow. While his good friend Bennett was teaching him the art of the bow and arrow, Colton had used a different bow and arrow, one that was lent to him by Bennett himself, who actually had an array of different bows and arrows. Once Colton finished learning and training, he had Acosta and Bauer, a very elderly pair, make him his new weapon. Acosta and Bauer made a living by creating wonderful and unique bows and arrows but when the First War came around, they had became poor and couldn't afford nor find the right materials. Colton wanted to see the skills of these two, so he provided the materials and they made him. Acosta, a fletcher and arrowsmith, made him a set of rare bamboo-sort of material Arrows and every once in a while, Acosta would make Colton a new set for thanking his generosity. Bauer, a bowyer, made him a strong Bow from wood taken from the forest of Lefan and an unknown and kept secret material as the bow string. It manages to stay strong for a long while. Irish Sword This sword was given to Colton by his father once his Knight training was finished. Although he ended his Knighthood, he kept this sword in reminder of his deceased father and has even thought of using it once. He does have the knight training and knows how to handle a sword. Category:Dandra Category:Dukes Category:Characters